


An Ever Fixed Mark

by SonglordsBug



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: M/M, am finally helping expand this lil archive page, but i didn't write and so it's still gen, chapter 7 would be the moment he fell, charlie has the sight, gonna go down with this rowboat, if charlie wasn't already in love, sameer has the giftogab, still don't understand how this ship can be so small, these two goobers are so cute, they take care of each other, this is the chapter where i failed to write the smuts, this totally ended in handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Charlie has the Sight. Sami has the giftogab. They know of each other for years before they actually meet during the war. When they finally do speak it's more like meeting an old friend who might become more.
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

London is overwhelming to a boy with the sight from a wee town in Scotland.

Back at home the dead found their peace quickly, and there was rarely more than one dead at a time. London though was full of ghosts and it seemed like for every one that was laughing and smiling, there were three more crying and screaming.

And when Charlie wasn’t seeing ghosts he was seeing Others. The kind of Other you didn’t name. There hadn’t been many Others back home and they’d kept themselves to themselves. But in London there were Others of different shapes and colors all over the city.

Uncertain and overwhelmed, Charlie soon became a regular at his local pub.

That was where he first caught sight of Sameer, bright smile and brighter eyes. He was stepping out of a shadow door and smirking up at a slender, orange-haired Other.

***

Sammy grew up in the center of London, collecting and spinning tales.

He snuck into theaters and watched plays with hungry eyes. And whenever he could find a door wreathed in shadows he would slip through to watch the plays of the Lords and Ladies under the hill.

He took what he saw in the plays and in the world to tell tales that fascinated everyone who listened, especially those from under the hill. His talespinning got so good that he started getting invitations to go under the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after one such invitation, when he went to the pub that he noticed the new guy staring at him.

It wasn’t the last time, but he didn’t begin to understand why until the night blue-eyes spent too long staring at the one they called ‘Hatchet.’ He almost seemed to be staring at the space where Sammy knew 'Hatchet’ had extra limbs.

Whether it was possible or not, it bothered 'Hatchet’ enough that he started towards blue-eyes with the intent to fight.

Sameer found himself stepping in and defusing the situation with a couple of clever quips. 'Hatchet’ sat back down while Sammy once again earned blue-eyes’ piercing gaze.

Sammy nodded with all the confidence he could show and blue-eyes nodded back hesitantly before ducking his gaze away.

Now it was Sammy’s turn to watch over the next few days and notice the way blue-eyes’ gaze kept catching on body parts Sammy had only seen under the hill. As impossible as it seemed, blue-eyes could see what others could not.


	3. Chapter 3

One evening, the storyteller, Sammy, spun up a ridiculous adventure about a man who could see what others could not.

Charlie felt his breath catch in his throat and couldn’t tear his gaze away. This man, this Sammy, knew. Somehow he had figured it out.

At the end of the tale, Sammy turned towards him with questioning eyes, seeming to have sensed his gaze.

Charlie just stared until Sammy’s eyes widened in realization. Charlie wasn’t expecting the other man to then duck his head, a blush darkening his cheeks. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and Charlie found himself nodding, bemused but charmed.

A few days after Sammy accidentally told a story based on blue-eyes, he walked into the pub to shouts of “Give us a song, Charlie!”

Curious, Sammy craned his neck towards the piano as music started. It wasn’t the first time the pubgoers had taken a liking to someone’s music, but he didn’t recognize the name Charlie.

He catches sight of blue-eyes just as the man starts to sing.

He is caught, spellbound.

Objectively he has heard better music. He has lived in London his whole life, he’s heard stars. He’s also been a guest Under the Hill where he’s heard unearthly melodies that were achingly lovely. But there’s something about the way blue-eyes, Charlie, lets his heart show on his sleeve while he sings that completely captivates Sammy.

As he finishes, there’s an expression of such peace on his face that it takes Sammy’s breath away. For once blue-eyes isn’t watching and wary.

He steps away from the piano and his eyes land on Sammy. Sammy raises his glass in a salute and Charlie’s mouth quirks into a smile before he turns to get his own drink.

And so it goes for the next several months, they trade songs and stories and glances, but they never actually speak.


	4. Chapter 4

And then the war starts.

Charlie is in training until the first shooting test, where both his excellent vision and the fact that he learned to use a gun before he came to London come to the attention of his superiors. He gets pulled into sniper training and then intelligence snatches him up for his ability to ‘eye’ a situation.

Charlie watches with horror as insubstantial fires of war ignite and flicker ominously. They seem to call to the dead like flame does moths, with similar results. Their screams and disappearances leave him shaking with horrified nausea. He’s incredibly grateful to be a sniper because he doesn’t have to watch his dead burn.

Sammy made it longer in basic training, and then he got his whole troupe out of trouble by telling a well crafted… explanation. Four days later the truth came out and Intelligence snapped him up.

Intelligence puts together a large team to do some investigating and they end up next to each other. They smile and nod to each other.

“Hello lad, I’m Charlie,” Charlie says.

“And I am Sameer, but please, you must call me Sammy,” Sammy answers.

“Shall we go get up to trouble, then?” Charlie asks with a grin.

Sammy’s eyes light up.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie is managing alright despite all the dead and the fires until their infiltration team is pinned down and they lose Jimmy.

Jimmy, who had a smile for everyone and a treat for every kid. Jimmy, who was always talking about how smart his kid brother was. Jimmy, whose spirit stood up with a confused ‘Oh’ and then set eyes on the fires and walked into them with a peaceful expression, no matter how much Charlie yelled at him not to go.

When Jimmy’s agonized screams filled the air, Charlie lost his last meal.

He was still frozen in horror when Sammy’s face blocked his view.

“Charlie! Charlie, look at me! Look at me!” Sammy yelled, eyes wide and desperate. There was a streak of blood running down the side of his face, Charlie noted hazily. “That’s right, look at me. We have to go!” Sammy said. “We will die if we stay! Look at me, we have to go!”

Charlie nodded shakily and heaved to his feet when Sammy pulled.

Once the remnants of their team is safely away and they’ve made camp, Sammy pulls Charlie away from the others and sits him down.

“Charlie, what did you see?” he asks, dark eyes solemn and gentle.

Charlie looks away, shaking.

“Charlie,” Sammy says, putting a hand on his knee, drawing his gaze back.

“I-I… the dead, I mean, I’ve always,” Charlie stutters, voice cracking.

Sammy nods, biting back words in order to leave a silence for Charlie to fill. Charlie takes a deep breath.

“I’ve always seen the dead, but used to be they’d go home, find their peace, fade,” he says, gesturing helplessly. “Now… I see fire. I don’t know… it’s like the war is setting the world aflame or hell has opened up on Earth… but the dead, they walk straight into it and they burn.”

Sammy sucked in his breath sharply.

“Oh Charlie,” he breathed. “And Jimmy?”

“Jimmy… Jimmy shoulda gone home, watched over that brother of his,” Charlie said, face twisting. “Instead of… he screamed.”

Sammy pulls him close and murmurs comfort as he dissolves into sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later they’re put in contact with a smuggler.

Over their campfire the first night, Chief turns to Charlie and says “You see ghosts.”

Charlie, who has been sneaking puzzled glances all afternoon, starts. Sammy stiffens.

“What if he does?” he asks, a protective snarl in his voice.

Chief smiles, looking amused and approving.

“It’s rare for a seer of ghosts to end up in places like this,” he says, a tinge of curiosity lifting his voice.

“I go where I’m needed,” Charlie says stiffly, frowning against a perceived possible insult.

“And your weaver of words keeps you from getting lost,” Chief says, smiling.

Charlie and Sammy exchange a nonplussed look.

“If we’re a seer of ghosts and a weaver of words, then what are you?” Sammy asks.

“I’m free,” Chief answers.

Later that night Sammy rolls closer and nudges Charlie, “What is he?” he hisses.

“I dunno. Not an Other or anything else I’ve seen,” Charlie mutters back.


	7. Chapter 7

A month or two later, Rodney is hit.

They get him away, but by the time they make camp, it’s clear he won’t make it. Grimly, Charlie and Sammy take the watch.

The last thing Rod says before slipping into unconsciousness and then death is “I wish I could have seen my Alice one more time.”

Sammy knows when Rodney passes, because Charlie stiffens, eyes locking on something-someone he can’t see.

Rodney’s ghost gives the world a dazed glance before his eyes land on one of the fires and he starts forward.

Charlie groans and hisses “No! Rod don’t! Don’t go!”

Rodney ignores him, but before he can despair, Sammy speaks up.

“Rodney, my friend, that’s not the way to your Alice,” he says.

Rodney’s ghost stops and frowns. Charlie draws in a startled breath and looks with wide eyes back and forth between Sammy and the ghost.

“Your Alice isn’t in the fire, and didn’t you want to see her again?” Sammy asks.

“Alice,” Rodney murmurs, half turning.

“It’s working,” Charlie hisses.

“That’s right, your Alice. You wanted to see her again. Can’t see her in the fire, Rod,” Sammy says.

Rodney turns all the way towards them and away from the fire. Charlie nods.

“Go home, Rod. Go say goodbye to your Alice,” Sammy says.

Rodney nods, steps forward, and disappears. Charlie turns to Sammy.

“Sammy…” he breathes, eyes shining.


	8. Chapter 8

After that something changes- they’d always been close but now they’re inseparable.

Everyone knows they work as a pair- it’s not worth separating them, they’ll argue before and fret during.

When Charlie walks into trouble, Sammy’s there to talk him out of it. When Sammy’s mouth gets him into trouble, Charlie’s at his back when the blows start.

When Charlie loses himself in visions of things no one else can see, Sammy talks him back to Earth. When Sammy is burning, yearning, aching with being in the wrong story, the wrong skin, Charlie’s there to look at him and see Sameer until he settles and feels comfortable in his own skin.

If someone makes a snide comment about Charlie’s night terrors or his tremors, well Sammy has something three times as cutting to fling back. If someone has something to say about Sammy’s skin color, Charlie has a drink to throw back and a fist to let fly.


	9. Chapter 9

One night they’ve just pulled off a two man op- if they survive the night they will have pulled it off- and are holed up in a tiny foxhole, and Sammy won’t stop talking.

High on adrenaline and victory, he gleefully babbles in a quiet but continuous stream until Charlie leans over and kisses him.

They both freeze, not so much in surprise as in confirmation that yes, they were doing this. Then Charlie smirked.

“Never thought it would only take one kiss to shut you up,” he said.

And then they’re laughing, and Sammy is crowding closer murmuring objections, and they’re kissing.


End file.
